El Círculo de la Verdad
by Los Hermanos Greenwood
Summary: Yaoi: los chicos no se animan a confesar lo que sienten por su amor, y para ayudarlos, Ishizu ideó un plan, aunque va a necesitar la ayuda de sus amigas y de un antiguo hechizo ¿Funcionará? YYxYM BxR YMxMI SxJ DxT COMPLETO


**El Círculo de la Verdad**

**Aclaración: Yu-gi-oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor del cuan ni me acuerdo el nombre, si fuese mío, hace mucho que ubieran dejado de jugar a las cartas jeje.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, si no te gusta este género mejor no lo leas, después no quiero críticas respecto a este tema, ya estan avisados.**

-Vamos a reunirnos con los chicos ¿Vienen? - les preguntó Yugi a las cuatro chicas que todavía estaban en el aula.

-Vamos al rato Yug - dijo Tea - luego los alcanzamos.

-Ok - dijo el pequeño tricolor para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-Bien, ya estamos solas - dijo Serenity a cierta morena que había sido transferida - ¿Ya nos dirás en que quieres que te ayudemos Ishizu?

-Es un asunto de código rojo, categoría U-P* - dijo Ishizu, lo que hizo que el resto de las chicas de repente se pusieran serias.

-¿Y ya tienes un plan? - preguntó Mai.

-Pues si, ya tengo un plan - dijo la joven pelinegra sonriendo con malicia - Un plan perfecto, a prueba de tontos. Pero para efectuarlo necesito ayuda.

/En el patio, con toda la pandilla/

-Oye Yugi ¿Dónde estan las chicas? - preguntó Duke al tricolor menor.

-Dijeron que tenían un asunto que debían arreglar... O algo así - contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahí vienen - dijo Joey - Las estábamos esperando.

-Joey - dijo Serenity - Tenemos una propuesta para ustedes.

-¿Y de qué se trata? - preguntó Bakura.

-Se los diremos con una condición - dijo la castaña pelilarga - Que Yugi nos deje que hagamos el desafío en su casa-tienda.

Todos los chicos miraron a Yugi implorando con los ojos, hasta que este accedió.

-Muy bien - dijo Ishizu - Pero debo advertirles... Que este desafío no es para cobardes.

-Huy si, mira como tiemblo - dijo Marik burlonamente.

-Siempre dicen que revelar la verdad da mas miedo que la mentira - le dijo la morena con una sutil voracidad, haciendo que a mas de uno se le pusiera la piel de galllina - ¿Vas a aceptar el reto, o eres tan cobarde que te negarás?

-Cuando Ishizu se lo propone, da mucho miedo - dijo Yami un poco pálido.

-Amén a eso Yami - dijo Ryou igual de pálido.

-Ni creas que me intimidas Ishizu - dijo el moreno mayor decidido - acepto el reto.

-Perfecto- dijo ella complacida -Joey necesito que hagas algo.

-Depende - respondió - ¿Eso que me pedirás da miedo?

-Aahh... No creo- dijo la morena -Necesito que convenzas a Kaiba de ir también.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? - preguntó receloso.

-Para así molestarlo diciendole que es un cobarde por no aceptar el desafío- explicó la morena con una sonrisa.

Y con semejante argumento encima, Joey no perdió tiempo para molestar al castaño, y para suerte de las chicas, el CEO de la Kaiba Corp. aceptó.

-Entonces los vemos a todos en la casa de Yugi a la medianoche - dijo Tea y todos aceptaron.

/A la medianoche en la casa de Yugi/

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir perro - dijo Kaiba molesto.

-¿Acaso piensas renunciar al desafío, ricachón engreído? - le increpó Joey en respuesta, a lo que el ojiazul solo atinó a gruñir.

Joey, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Duke y Tristan estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, mentras que afuera se escuchaba el singluar sonido de la lluvia callendo sobre el techo.

-¿Ya están todos? - preguntó Mai, quien venía acompañada de Tea, Serenity e Ishizu, las cuatro vestidas con capas negras y las capuchas puestas - Entonces que comence el desafío.

Casi de inmediato las luces se apagaron, sumiendo a la habitación en penumbras y diez velas aparecieron encendidas como por arte de magia, una frente a cada chico.

-Eh visto esto antes - dijo Yami observando las marcas que estaban en la mesa - Es una especie de hechizo ¿Cierto?

-En efecto, eso es - coincidió Ishizu - Es una magia antigua, utilizada muy a menudo en los juicios egipcios, mucho antes de que se crearan los artículos del milenio.

-No me digas que esto es... - empezó a decir el moreno un tanto preocupado; si era el hechizo que el creía y al que una vez había sido sometido, todo el mundo desearía nunca haber venido.

-Exacto Malik - dijo la pelinegra - El Círculo de la Verdad.

-Esto va a ser una pesadilla - dijo el joven egipcio, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Y de qué va este hechizo? - preguntó Tristan, intentando a duras penas de que no se le notara lo asustado que estaba.

-Es muy simple - dijo la ex guardiana del collar del milenio - Tea, Serenity, Mai y yo tenemos desde ahora el poder para hacer preguntas sobre cualquier tema que se nos plazca. Cada pregunta señalará algo a alguien en concreto, pero está prohibido decir nombres, y eso lo pone un poco mas complicado. Por eso nosotras deberemos elegir las palabras con cuidado.

-Pero si no pueden decir nombres ¿cómo sabremos a quién se dirige la pregunta? - consultó Seto.

-Ese es el punto del hechizo - le contestó Malik - Nadie responderá las preguntas, el Círculo se encargará de eso.

-¿Cómo? - volvió a preguntar el castaño

-Las preguntas son en realidad afirmaciones disfrazadas - continuó la morena - a cada uno se le asignó una vela. Cuando nosotras hayamos hablado, quien sea la respuesta verdadera se le apagará su vela.

-Entiendo - dijo Yugi - De esa manera se aseguran de que se revele solamente la verdad.

-Yo sigo sin entender - dijo Joey.

-¿Qué tal una demostración? - sugirió Ishizu - ¿Nos harías los honores Mai?

-Por supuesto - dijo la nombrada - A ver... ¿Cuál será la pregunta que le haré al gran Círculo? Ah si! ¿Quién pelea con el CEO de la Kaiba Corp. para ocultar el hecho de que en realidad lo ama?

-Buena pregunta - dijo Ishizu - Círculo de la Verdad, dino cual es la respuesta.

Cuando la joven hubo terminado de hablar, el fuego de las velas comenzó a moverse y una extraña pero poderosa energía emanó del círculo. Al final, la vela de Joey se apagó.

-¿¡Qué! - gritaron todos los presentes, menos las chicas - ¿¡Joey!

-Esto no puede estar pasando - murmuró Joey ocultando sus ojos con su cabello, no quería ver al CEO a la cara ahora que sabía lo que en realidad sentía por el.

Y Kaiba no podía estar mas rojo cuando lo supo ¿Así que todo este tiempo, Joey solo peleaba con el para que no se diera cuenta de que lo amaba? Su rostro, a pesar del sonrojo, fue el mismo de siempre, pero una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

Todos los chicos empezaron a sudar frío al descubrir que las chicas podían sacar a flote sus secretos más íntimos con solo una pregunta. Ahora descubrían en qué clase de lío se habían metido, y que la egipcia decía la verdad al aclarar que la realidad daba mas miedo que la mentira.

-Ishizu se los advirtió - dijo Mai para evitar una posible escena donde bombardearan al rubio con preguntas -Esto no es para cobardes. Ahora le doy la palabra a Tea.

-Gracias Mai - dijo Tea, y todos hicieron ruido al tragar, rogando no ser la siguiente víctima de ese hechizo - Y mi pregunta para el Círculo es... ¿Quién cree que el Faraón es sumamente... Atractivo?

-Círculo de la Verdad, la respuesta por favor - pidió la morena.

Otra vez, la misma energía recorrió la mesa y cuando desapareció, la vela de Yugi se había apagado.

El pequeño tricolor se quedó mirando su vela bastante asustado y con la cara teñida de un adorable color carmín, mientras sentía como Yami había clavado sus ojos en él. _"Por favor, que los dioses me hagan un favor haciendo que la tierra me trague"_ imploraba en su fuero interno mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Bien sigamos - dijo Tea sacando a todos de sus pensamientos - Serenity ¿Qué le vas a preguntar al Círculo?

-Le preguntaré al Circulo... - dijo la menor de los Wheeler - ¿Quién está hasta el cuello... por el creador de Dado de Monstruos del Calabozo?

-Círculo de la Verdad, dinos.

La magia del Círculo hizo de las suyas, y reveló la respuesta al apagar la vela de Tristan.

-Tristan, tu... - murmuró Duke sorprendido, a lo que el castaño solo apartó la mirada sonrojado.

-Ishizu - dijo Serenity - tu turno.

La joven asintió antes de preguntar.

-Círculo de la Verdad ¿A quién pertenece el corazón, que se cuenta entre las riquezas robadas por el Rey de los Ladrones?

Y por cuarta vez, la magia recorrió la mesa, dejando en respuesta la vela de Ryou apagada.

El pequeño albino no sabía donde menterse al ver la llama de su vela extinta, y tomó su cabello y se lo puso en la cara para que Bakura no viera que estaba colorado.

-Y volvemos al inicio - dijo la egipcia - Tu turno de nuevo Mai.

-Veamos - dijo la rubia - ¿Quién sueña todas las noches con el espíritu que estubo siempre acompañándolo?

Malik abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro en las rodillas al ver como el fuego de su vela se extinguía.

-Malik... - atinó a susurrar el yami al ver la vela de su hikari apagada.

-Tal parece que la primera ronda se terminó - comentó Tea retirando las velas apagadas - Ahora viene la segunda ronda.

-¿¡Qué! - gritaron todos los que no tenían su vela apagada.

-El ritual no se acaba hasta que las marcas de la mesa desaparezcan, y eso solo pasará luego de que todas las velas estén apagadas- dijo ishizu con una sonrisa - Tea, creo que es tu turno.

-De acuerdo - dijo la castaña - y mi pregunta es... ¿Quién no puede dejar de pensar en el castaño mejor amigo de Joey?

El Círculo no se hizo de rogar, y rápidamente les dio la respuesta apagando la vela de Duke.

El pelinegro solo atinó a suspirar y sonrojarse, para luego tomar la vela y retirarla de la mesa.

Al ver que la vela de Duke fue la que se apagó con esa pregunta, Tristan no cabía en si de la alegría.

-Serenity - llamó Tea - ¿cuál va a ser tu pregunta para el Círculo?

-Mi pregunta es... ¿Quén quiere al duelista número uno del mundo postrado a sus pies?

Ni lento ni perezoso, el Circulo reveló la verdad apagando la vela de Yami.

-Supongo... Que tarde o temprano lo sabrían - dijo el faraón sonrojado y retirando su vela de la mesa. Miró a Yugi y le sonrió, haciendo que el color en las mejillas de su hikari se incrementara.

-Creo que es mi turno ¿Cierto? - dijo Ishizu - Y la pregunta que tengo es... ¿Quién consume su tiempo con la tele para evitar pensar en la de que mi hermano lo trae loco?

Al ver su vela apagarse, Marik ocultó su rostro en sus manos mientras sacaba la vela de la mesa. A pesar de saber que era correspondido aún sentía algo de vergüenza.

-Mai - llamó la morena - Tú sigues.

-Ok, Círculo de la Verdad dinos... ¿Quien no soporta que alguien se le acerque a un joven estudiante albino extranjero?

Y aquello que ningún mortal a visto fue descubierto en ese mismo instante: la sonrojada cara de Bakura al ver como el Círculo hacía de las suyas al apagar su vela.

-Kura... - murmuró Ryou al ver como su yami se ponía colorado y se negaba a dirigirle la mirada.

-El ritual está por terminar - sentenció Serenity - Solo queda una vela sobre la mesa.

-Ustedes saben que no creo en absoluto en cosas como la magia - dijo Kaiba con ese tono frío de voz tan característico en el.

-¿Tienes miedo, Kaiba? - preguntó Ishizu - ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la verdad?

-¡Ja! Solo para probarte que este no es más que un truco barato accederé a quedarme - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa arrogante - Ninguna pregunta referente a mis sentimientos hará que esa vela se apague.

-¿Quieres apostar? - le dijo Serenity - Si la vela se apaga cuando Ishizu haga la última pregunta, tú deberás aceptar que existe la magia. Sin embago, si la vela continúa encendida... eh... no sé... Ishizu ¿Qué deberías hacer tú?

-Lo que Kaiba quiera durante una semana - decretó la joven egipcia con decisión - Una cosa que me olvidé de aclarar: Cuando la última vela se apague todos deberán aclarar lo que sienten con la persona que así el ritual terminará, las marcas de la mesa serán borradas y todos serán libres de irse.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste eso antes? - preguntó Bakura un tanto molesto, le desagradaba la idea de quedarse encerrado en ese lugar, aunque al estar Ryou, tal vez no fuese tan malo.

-Supongo que lo olvidé - dijo Ishizu encogiéndose de hombros - Ahora la pregunta final. Círculo de la Verdad ¿Quién es aquel... que desearía ser el eterno dueño de cierto "perro" de cabellos dorados?

La energía del hechizo hizo acto de presencia para luego desaparecer. Hubo un momento de quietud en el que todos creían que Seto había ganado la apuesta, pero un momento después, su vela también se apagó.

_"¿Cómo... cómo demonios supo eso?"_ se preguntaba el castaño mientras miraba atónito su vela apagada. Cerró los ojos y se levantó con la mirada gacha.

-Acabemos esto de una buena vez - dijo el CEO antes de caminar y agacharse en frente de Joey.

Sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar, tomó su rostro y lo acercó a si mismo para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios, labios que había soñado miles de veces con besar. Por su parte, Joey sentía un montón de emociones brincándole de un lado al otro al sentir aquel roce tan deseado para el. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del CEO y le devolvió el beso con toda la alegría y el amor del mundo.

-Te amo Seto - murmuró Joey cuando se liberó del dulce contacto.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño cachorro latoso - le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, sin la menor muestra de insulto o desagrado en su voz, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Una pareja menos, quedan cuatro - dijo Serenity feliz - Me alegro por ti hermano.

-Gracias Serenity - le contestó Joey, quien seguía abrazado a su neko y se negaba a soltarlo.

Mientras, Yugi caminaba con paso nervioso hasta donde estaba Yami. La verdad es que era nuevo en esto y no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Yami, yo... - comenzó a decir cuando se paró a su lado, pero el tricolor mayor fue mas rápido al tomarlo de su muñeca, jalarlo hacia si y probar esos labios tan anelados para el.

-Te amo Yugi - dijo Yami al terminar el beso - No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para decirtelo.

-Y tú no sabes cuanto esperé para que este día llegara - dijo el pequeño con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Qué linda pareja - dijo Tea al verlos tan acaramelados.

Mientras...

-Creo... que tarde o temprano te lo terminaría diciendo - dijo Tristan en cuanto Duke pudo escucharlo.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegro por eso - le dijo el pelinegro alzando la barbilla de su koi y robándole su primer beso, a lo que el castaño solo contestó con otro más romántico.

Al mismo tiempo, Marik seguía con la cara cubierta por sus manos, escena que conmovió de sobremanera a Malik. Este caminó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a su yami y le quitó las manos del rostro.

-No tienes nada por qué avergonzarte - le dijo el moreno menor acariciándole una mejilla - Sabes que te amo.

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo - dijo Marik apartando unos mechones de los ojos de su hikari - ¿Qué milagro me permitió merecerte?

Malik rió al escuchar tan dulces palabras de parte de su yami y lo besó con todo el amor que tenía para que entendiera que siempre lo había merecido.

Así mismo...

Ryou estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando la ciudad recién bañada por la lluvia. _"No puedo creer que Bakura sienta lo mismo que yo. Si esto es un sueño pellísquenme"_

-Ryou - lo llamó Bakura, haciendo que el pequeño albino se volteara - Perdóname por robarte el corazón.

-Quédatelo - le respondió con una sonrisa - Siempre lo quise así.

-Ryou - le dijo algo nervioso - ¿Querrías... ser mi koibito?

-Por toda la eternidad - contestó abrazándolo por el cuello y dandole el beso que el ladrón siempre quiso recibir por parte de su hikari.

-El ritual está completo - les anunció Ishizu mientras encendía las luces - Las marcas de la mesa ya desaparecieron y nuestro plan funcionó de maravillas.

-¿Plan? - preguntó Malik extrañado - ¿Ustedes planearon todo esto?

-Pues yo me alegro de que lo hicieran - dijo Duke sonriendo - Pero... ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esperaron hasta ahora para poner su "plan" en práctica?

-Simple - dijo Ishizu mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver a las otras chicas que traían un enorme pastel.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-¡Pastel! - gritó Joey soltándose del agarre de Seto para mirar mas de cerca la masa que en muy poco tiempo terminaría en su boca.

-Este es nuestro regalo por el día de los enamorados chicos - dijo Tea - Ishizu nos explicó qué tenía en mente, y nosotras decidimos apoyarla, por que por lo visto ustedes no iban a arreglar este asunto por su propia cuenta.

-Pues, muchas gracias a las cuatro - dijo Yugi complacido - Creo que hablo por todos al decir que este fue el mejor regalo de San Valentín de nuestras vidas.

-Si ya acabaron de platicar... - dijo Mai poniendo algunos platos en la mesa - ¿Por qué no vienen y se sirven?

Y dicho esto, todos se sirvieron una porción de pastel, y las respectivas parejas se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, mietras eran observados por sus amigas, las cuales sonreían con satisfacción al ver que de ahí en mas todos serían felices. Definitivamente, ese había sido el mejor Día de San Valentín de la historia.

**Antígona: ¡FELIZ DIA SE SAN VALENTÍN! Estuve preparando esta corta historia para subirla este día. Es mi regalo para todos los enamorados y en especial para Sky Angels, las que siempre me apoyaron con sus comentarios y me animaron a seguir las historias que estoy escribiendo. ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigante a todos/as, lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction y será hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
